OCTUBRE Y ABRIL
by KalipsoBad
Summary: songfic de la cancion october and april.  Serena una niña llena de sueños, Darien un hombre mayor que ella que ha sido marcado por la tristeza a lo largo se vida. Ella es su sol.


Song fic con la cancion "october and april" de The Rasmus con Lena Katina

* * *

><p>OCTUBRE Y ABRIL<p>

Cuando se conocieron, a pesar de su edad Serena aun pensaba como una niña, 15 años, viviendo con su hermana, todos sus planes de futuro, tantos ideales.

Para todas las personas que la rodeaban ella era la alegría personificada, aunque al principio solía ser tímida no tardaba en sentirse en confianza. Se ganaba fácilmente a todas las personas.

Todos los amigos de su hermana mayor decían que era una niña con estrella. Para sus padres su adoración, para su hermana lo más valioso.

Adoraba a los animales, apoya siempre a sus amigos, daba todo por ellos.

Sus amigas decían que era su sol privada, su sol de primavera.

Tenía muy firmes sus convicciones, sabía lo que quería para su futuro, por eso se había mudado con su hermana para lograr su sueño. Y aunque al principio tenía miedo a lo nuevo afronto todo con coraje. Y fue cuando lo conoció. Darién.

_Ella era como el cielo de abril_

_Salía el sol en sus ojos_

_Niña llena de luz, estrella brillante_

_Fuego en su corazón_

_El día más brillante derritiéndose la nieve_

_Abriéndose camino atraves del frio_

_Octubre y abril_

Darién era el amigo de su hermana desde años atrás, más serena nunca lo había tratado, solo sabía que existía. Un día lo conoció y también se gano su corazón.

Para ella él era alguien alegre, con visión al futuro, pero hay algo de serena que no ha podido remediar, el siempre ver primero lo bueno de las personas antes de los defectos, y rara vez molestarse en buscar esos defectos.

El se veía así, pero en el fondo cargaba con toda la amargura de su pasado, a sus 24 años provenía de un hogar desecho y apariencias. Sus padres fingían ante todos que eran felices pero cada quien tenía una pareja aparte. Tenía una decepción amorosa en su historial, aquella novia con quien duro años y había planes de boda, lo engaño y acaba de aliviarse y casarse con alguien más. Todo eso lo volvió reservado en su interior. Siempre queriendo aparentar ser feliz.

Creyendo que el dinero lo solucionaba todo. Considerando que el amor no existía y que todas las personas en algún momento te traicionaran, te fallaran, te lastimaran.

Tenía problemas de drogadicción, y aunque intentara solucionarlo siempre recaía. Todas las tristezas pasadas le habían dado una autoestima muy baja y en el fondo era una persona necesita de cariño.

El se burlaba de su propia situación diciendo que el otoño se había instalado en su corazón. Y el invierno llegaría con su muerte.

_El era como el cielo frio_

_En una noche de octubre_

_La nube más oscura, estrellas sin fin_

_Lloviendo en su corazón_

_El humor más frio y tristeza profunda_

_Destrozando su voluntad_

_Octubre y abril_

Serena se enamoro de él, de la fachada que el presentaba al mundo, de esa aparente alegría. El encontró en ella su fuente de cariño que tanto necesitaba. Se aferro como una tabla de salvación. Se contagio con su alegría. Y ella poco a poco fue revelando como era realmente su alma. Todo ese dolor, esa tristeza, el rencor. Se propuso ayudarlo, sanarlo. Lo amaba, a pesar de los miles de defectos de él, lo amaba.

El, decía amarla, en ella estaba quien le daría cariño y a quien él le entregaría todo el amor que no sabía quién merecía. Siempre la defendía de los demás, incluso de la familia de Serena. Era su niña, y no dejaría que pasara con ella lo mismo que con su novia.

Sin darse cuenta Serena Darién le fue robando toda su alegría, todos sus sueños, cada vez que ella le mostraba algo que creía era bueno en la hacía sentir inferior. Le decía que era inmensamente afortunada por tenerlo a su lado, que él era lo mejor.

Todos le decían a Serena que él era un cruel, sínico y despiadado. Pero al final ella era una niña y así lo amaba.

_Como el odio y el amor_

_Mundos separados_

_Este fatal amor_

_Era como veneno desde el principio_

_Como la luz y la oscuridad_

_Mundos separados_

_Este fatal amor_

_Era como veneno desde el principio_

Por peticiones de Darién, serena dejo de estudiar 1 año, sacrifico todo lo avanzado hacía sus sueños por él. Se casaron. Y mientras su mundo solo era el todo fue perfecto. Se regreso a vivir a la ciudad donde vivía con sus padres. Quiso volver a estudiar. Su grupo puros hombres. Los celos de Darién lo mataban, no quería compartirla con nadie. Poco a poco comenzaron a haber discusiones, pleitos, gritos, azotes de puertas. El saco su naturaleza más sádica, le prohibió muchas cosas. El poco brillo que quedaba en los ojos de ella se fue extinguiendo. La frialdad de él la cubrió por completo.

Ella intento con todas sus fuerzas mantener esa farza de relación, hizo todo lo que el pidió para que estuviera feliz. Sacrifico muchas cosas por él. Pero ante los ojos de Darién ella siempre fallaba, siempre cometía un error. Para Darién ella era quien le daba alegría, cuando le arrebato toda la que poseía ya no le encontró utilidad y ella ero solo un mueble más de la casa.

_Éramos como armas cargadas_

_Sacrificando nuestras vidas_

_Éramos como amor desecho_

_Deseando entrelazar_

3 años después del inicio de todo, ella ya no era una niña. El la había obligado a madurar a gran velocidad, el había acabado con los cuentos de hadas en los que ella creía, había matado sus sueños. Y serena no lo permitiría más. Lo enfrento, lo desafío. Recibió algunos golpes en el rostro. Pero recupero su libertad, lejos de él. Fuera de ese enfermizo amor. Y decidió rehacer su vida con los pedazos que quedaban. No se daría por vencida.

_Toque fatal, emoción final_

_El amor fue destinado a matar_

_Octubre y abril_

Hoy 3 años después, cada quien vive su vida separados. Serena ha escuchado que Darién aun sigue solo, que no ha dejado sus vicios. Ella, ella está tratando de alcanzar sus sueños. De recuperar el brillo de sus ojos, que no ha vuelto a ser el de antes. A sus 21 años tiene firmes sus ideas, no dejara que nada altere sus planes a futuro. Termina de estudiar arquitectura y será muy famosa. Se ha vuelto más reservada, aun no es capaz de sacar la neblina que Darién dejo en su corazón y que en ocasiones inunda sus ojos opacando el poco brillo que han recuperado.


End file.
